nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces
|genre = 3D fighting |platforms = |published = January 21, 2010 |continuity = continuity::Portable |chronology = 0065–66 |agerating = 10+ }} is a 3D fighting video game written by Masaki Tsuzuki, developed by studio Witch Craft, and published by on published::January 21, 2010. The game is set in the Nanoha universe and continues the storyline of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, albeit in an alternate continuity where Reinforce is given another chance to live on Earth. The age rating for this game is a Canadian equivalent of E10, due to mild violence and zero gore. Story After the final Book of Darkness crisis, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa refuse to send Reinforce away to ensure that the Book's regeneration program won't harm anyone again. However, this means that the soon return and Nanoha and her friends are forced to fight them. These remnants take form of copies of real people called "dark fragments". These copies are based on the bad memories and fears of people that were involved with the Book of Darkness, that is the Wolkenritter who were part of it, Hayate Yagami who was it's mistress and Nanoha and Fate who were drained by it. Dark Fragments themselves aren't aware that they aren't the real thing (with the exception of Signum on Fate's path) and as such are often more confused by what is happening than anything else. In addition to the Dark Fragments the remains of the Defense System have also raised three much more powerful entities called the Materials, to help with it's restoration. Materials are based on the three mages that were the biggest cause of the defeat of the Defense Program of the Book of Darkness: Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. All of the playable characters except the Materials have their own different story route in the game. Stories are composed of a series of 1 on 1 battles, most often against Dark Fragment versions of characters, but there are times when actual characters are fought. Mechanically both the Dark Fragments and their original fight the same, being only pallet swapped playable characters. Each story also has two additional/bonus fights that only happen if the player doesn't loose any of the fights (wins all fights 2-0). Clearing the story lines in such a fashion allow the player to unlock playable versions of the Materials to use in Arcade mode. Nanoha's path: Wings to Tomorrow During her path Nanoha gets to fight (DF = Dark Fragment, * - bonus fight): Stage 1 - DF Vita; Stage 2 - DF Signum, DF Zafira*; Stage 3 - DF Shamal; Stage 4 - Material-L, DF Hayate*; Stage 5 - Will of the Book of Darkness (DF Reinforce); Final Stage - Material-S. Fate's path: With the Cherry Blossoms in Bloom During her path Fate gets to fight (DF = Dark Fragment, * - bonus fight): Stage 1 - Chrono; Stage 2 - DF Hayate, DF Shamal*; Stage 3 - DF Zafira; Stage 4 - Material-S, Vita*; Stage 5 - DF Signum; Final Stage - DF Fate (not Material-L). Gameplay The player controls one of the playable characters in real time battles throughout the game. The controls change depending on the distance between the opponents. Fighting at long range, Shooting, Bombardment, and Capture spells are used, whereas at close range, the combatants attack each other physically. For one side to win they must score victories in two out of possible three fights. Controls Skills Each playable character in the game has two unremovable default skills that give them various bonuses in combat. After completing a character's storyline, their skills can be added to other characters' profiles (up to four total skills per non-Material character). However, each extra skill will reduce the character's health bar by 25%. The three Material characters each have six default skills: the default two of each character that had to have had their story completed to unlock the respective Material. Characters There are nine playable characters in the game, each with their own story route. The three Materials must be unlocked by clearing the story modes of their three "component" characters with all the Warning battles and can only be used in player vs. computer game modes. * To unlock Material-S as a playable character, complete Nanoha, Vita, and Zafira's story routes. * To unlock Material-L, complete Fate, Signum, and Chrono's routes. * To unlock Material-D, complete Hayate, Shamal, and Reinforce's routes. Unison Reinforce is a variant of Reinforce which is only playable in the final battle of her story mode. External links * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces at the Japanese Nanoha wiki * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/game/968926.html Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces FAQs] at GameFAQs.com A's Portable: The Battle of Aces